


Little Touches

by Anonymous



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Caught red handed, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), First Time, Grinding, Junior High Ukyo, M/M, Minor Ukyo/Minor Ryusui, POV First Person, Ukyo POV, Ukyo got blue balls, Underage - Freeform, Young Master Ryusui, handjob, poor him, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nanami was so small, but his guts were too much to handle. I'm more than fucking sure his mind was going places further than ordinary kids’ were.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Saionji Ukyou
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Little Touches

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly note this is Ukyo's POV as his adult-self of his past. The phrasings might look very unlikely for a 13-year-old's. Thank you ^^

I just had my 11th birthday when my family got introduced to Nanami’s tall, enormous door of their mansion. My dad was an engineer, coupled with my mom as one of the quite known marine biologists. My friends said that my parents are a powerful couple, the core that every agriculture industry needed. However, Nanami Corporation succeeded in snatching them first after we were back from California. I was born there, not knowing Japan has such wealthy royals like this particular family.

Their only heir was staring at me when my mom received a proposal to join hands with what they called ‘The Marine’s Entitled Supplier’ company. Little Nanami was 8 years old, his bright blue orbs were cute and fascinating, I couldn’t stop looking at those eyeballs that hide so much curiosity and noble desires, so passionate that I could already imagine him being the wise man that leads his people with justice.

I found out that Nanami loved to play knights and dragons, so I jokingly roared with my barely deepened voice, and Nanami swung his plastic-but-fancy-looking sword onto my shoulder. We fell onto the soft, blue carpet and he giggled, very cutely. His laugh was so light and carefree, I couldn’t even focus on what our parents were discussing in the next room.

Nanami liked his golden hair stroked, his small canines were small and dangerously sweet that I wanted to touch it. Nanami then wanted me to be the first one feeling his growing fangs, too, even before his own parents and maids. I raised my eyebrows, Nanami nodded while opening his mouth wide. I stroked my thumb over that particular tooth on the right side, and the young master responded with a lick on the surface where my fingerprint sticks.

“Ukyo-san is tasty!! Like strawberries!” Nanami grabbed my whole wrist and oh goodness.  _ Oh God _ . “Did Ukyo-san just eat cakes?” Nanami kneaded all of my fingers with his smaller hand, and I just remembered I really just started my puberty phase two weeks ago. At least, that was what my father told me after I ran and cried towards him, telling him my bad dream of me, myself, choking an unknown person and got my shorts sticky when I woke up.

That tiny tongue swirled over and under my index, Nanami savored it like a new favorite candy flavor that he never tasted before. I wiggled, dragging my butt over the carpet to pull myself back from him, but he kept going, putting more and more of my digits into his now wet lips. He was still a messy kid, he couldn’t even wipe his own drool yet. I was.. speechless.

He tried biting my nails and I jolted, causing Nanami to look at me with his wide eyes. “Did I hurt you?” He said. Nanami was so small, but his guts were too much to handle. This guy is hiding  _ something _ , I believed it, or at least he had experienced something “unique” and his mind was going places further than ordinary kids’ were. I was so sure.

  
  
  


\---

Ryusui kept kissing me, biting my lips when I wasn’t ready to receive another, as he teased with his right knee deep onto my bulge. Ryusui was still really light compared to me, so the pressure he gave onto my pants was not too heavy and not too shallow. It was  _ so right _ , but  _ so wrong _ to have my own length started to ache even more painful over a barely 10 years old little pirate yearning to make out with me who’s now he claimed as his sole old brother and caretaker.

“So my dad just bought me a computer, and I thought I should make it a good use, Ukyo-san!” Ryusui pulled my hand to his room, around 20 minutes before my head started to feel dizzy because of the huge wave of arousal, 20 minutes before we started making out. As expected from a rich family his computer set looked so fantastic- so I joined excitedly to try playing games and all.

Ryusui, being so comfortable with me and even wanting me to address him by his first name, was letting me to sit on his luxurious chair first and I complied. Then  _ there _ , he followed to sit on my lap, my chest on his small back and it was quite distracting to have my nipples rubbing his scapula through this thin t-shirt I wore without thinking twice.

I wasn't sure if it was just my clumsiness that led me to choose a jersey, or it was  _ that _ part of my brain, my subconscious thought who knew that I was going to spend 2 nights at his home. I just realized that I was  _ that  _ thirsty back then, even though the way I thought wasn’t as matured as what I am thinking today

  
  


"What games have you tried downloading, Ryu?"

Ryusui leaned back and shook his head against my neck to rub his golden locks onto my skin, his smile still innocent but now that he had grown with his newly owned free-access device, those eyes told me otherwise.

"I don't know.. I haven't tried anything yet." he tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. "But I watched youtube and browsed many online games and sites since last week!"

_ Good lord this is wrong... I shouldn't look at him like this. Get a hold of these pervy thoughts, Ukyo. _

"Really?" I reached the neglected mouse, looking away from Ryusui's tempting nape wanting to be bitten.

Ryusui placed his palm above mine, eagerly guided my aimless hand to point the cursor and clicked on the only browser that existed on the desktop. He was smart- he already knew how to set up themes, manage extensions and save bookmarks.

  
  


_ Bookmarks _ .

  
  


"Ryu- You shouldn't browse  _ these _ !! You can't have access on these pages in the first place!" I stopped abruptly and grabbed both of his shoulders from behind, my eyes squinted in disappointment as I saw those sex toys links and some adult sites on his bookmarks. He was clever, yes, but not that sly to hide those links yet. "Do your parents know this?"

"Ukyooo it's fun~!!! And no, this computer is mine and my privacy only so they won't touch this to begin with." the young master wriggled his legs and jokingly whined to me. I frowned, still not knowing what to do to this surprising and unexpected hidden habit of his. "I only watched and looked at the catalogues!!"

"It's still a no."

Ryusui sighed, looking angry. He freed himself from my grasp and stepped down from the chair.  _ Crap _ . I made him angry, didn't I.. But it's still my job to give him a whack on his cute round head and nag until he's worn out.

I huffed, removing those bookmarks one by one, erasing the history and closing the browser immediately. I still felt guilty, though, I have to confront the little boy. I mean,  _ yeah _ , I saw porn once..  _ or twice _ , but knowing a 10 years old checking out some toys by himself is a huge red flag.

  
  


"Okay, Ryusui." I started, inhaled a short breath while still looking down in front of Ryusui's computer. I heard him jumping angrily onto his bed from the audible creaks before, he was listening, at least. "I know, all boys watch porn. I did, too. But I accidentally saw it and thought 'yeah okay that was wild but I'm coming back when I'm legal.' You even haven't had your puberty yet, young pirate." I called him by his favorite name, hoping to calm him down a little bit.

Ryusui didn't answer,  _ pretending _ to not answer. He was just sulking, right?

When I looked back to where he was laying down, I had to gulp down, a bit more difficult than before. That view. Ryusui was laying down on his back, his head was on the far end of my sight while both of his small legs were bent and spread. The silky short pajamas of his slid down from his knees, exposing his thighs and from my sight, I could clearly peek on his butt cheeks from those loose, silky fabrics.

He didn't wear undies? Who knew, but I ended up finding out.

\---

"Forget what just happened, okay." the young lad (not that I wasn't young, too) stopped eating my lips and shifted himself so he could cling on me completely. The knee that was teasing my groin left and he plunged his whole fragile body instead, I could feel his crotch weighing on top of mine. 

"But.. I like the strawberries on your mouth~" he pouted, cheek bloated against my chest. My feelings mixed out because he was playing victim, but I just can't be upset at him. I leaned back, restraining myself from touching him even worse because that kiss felt so inappropriate and I kept thinking that I've just sinned. I hugged him, trying to drive him to sleep so I got time to think  _ what the fuck just happened. _

"Ukyo..." He kept forgetting the -san, but he's too cute to be ignored.

"Hm?"

"Touch me."

I dropped a kiss on his crown. Started combing his hair like he usually asked for.

"Hnngh no.." He sighed, shook his head.

"You  _ know _ what I mean."

  
  
  


…

  
  
  


"Ryusui, I told you it's not appropriate  _ at all _ ." I closed my eyes. Pursed my lips. Taking my thoughts far away from what was laying down  _ right above me _ . I couldn't just picture the young, handsome and cheerful heir of Nanami Corp. in the most sinful way possible. The first adult video that I accidentally watched two years ago was what I imagine how sex felt like when I finally marry someone. The girl was bouncing wildly, her hands were stretched out so the guy could still lay back while kissing the girl's knuckles.

And Ryusui.. was probably even cuter with his little shaft going up and down, slamming my stomach every time he humped down.

_ Crap... We're still 13 and 10, Ukyo. Come to your senses!! _

"Don't you dare pretend to sleep..." I shot my eyes open again because of his scolding, and realized that my palms were still hugging his waist loosely. I wasn't that much older than him but my hands looked quite big. Maybe because I've had my puberty and he was still hidden within his tiny child body.

"I'm.. not." Balled my hands to fists, I barely could reply. Feeling my own erection standing up again, and he definitely noticed. Because the boy slowly started to grind on me, he moved his tiny thigh to trap one of mine just like combining 2 pieces of puzzles, and now he completely sat near my groin. Fine.  _ He won _ .

  
  
  


"Come ooonn~, just play a bit!" There was no way I could reject those puppy eyes. I hated him for making me do this. But oh stars I couldn't help it either.. He was the only one close to me since I arrived in Japan, and I also had been wanting to try those things I had seen. We had already been so open to each other behind Ryusui's isolated environment, so we both could keep those secrets well hidden from the world,  _ right _ ?

I only exhaled to ease myself up, but the Nanami's heir stood up as if he got the signal. He was still so short that he could confidently jump around on his own bed, and now he tucked his thumbs in the waistband of his pajamas' pants,  _ slowly _ . Like those ero foreplays in the videos I no longer regretted watching, because they helped a lot to build up my arousal even more.

"So, Ukyo already had the nightmare, right?"

"Wet dream, yes." I nodded, reaching onto my cotton shorts and waiting for another order from the little pirate.

"I've read that boys like Ukyo.." Ryusui pulled the waistband down as I finally could confirm that he was bare naked under that fabric. "...have their penis growing bigger?" Ryusui looked anywhere except my eyes, but his hands were still going. The reveal was quiet and awkward, but as soon as I saw his tiny dick, yet considered big for a 10 years old, My own length jumped out of excitement. I could feel all of my blood circulated toward my tip, it felt like exploding.

"Yeah. We can shoot white liquid properly, too." I said as I shifted to pull down my shorts and boxer, tossing it near Ryusui's study desk.

We both knew that these were our prides so there's no question of what and why when we literally got allured to stare at each other. Ryusui stepped back in between my legs and I bent my knees up so he could kneel closer and..  _ compare _ .

"It's thick!" the heir said, tilting his head left and right observing my completely-standing-up cock. I nodded, totally nervous.

"Especially when I'm excited."

  
  


"So that's why it's standing.." Ryusui kept having his pupils go back and forth between my eyes and my now-red tip. He straightened up his whole torso and waist to show me what his looked like.

"Mine can't stand up yet, huft." Ryusui scoffed. I giggled in response, reaching out to stroke his quite long hair. I tucked some of his bangs to the side, realizing this gorgeous little being in front of me had also had his whole body blessed by God itself. His thighs looked so soft, and they really did, as I slowly moved my hand down from his hair to caress the inner thigh of his.

"Let's see if we can warm this little Ryusui up, then."  _ There's no going back in this. It's do it or die. Make him feel good or you're probably gonna regret your doings on your future, Ukyo. _

I shouldn't have laughed but I couldn't hold my chuckle as I gripped the small dick of his, and it literally drowned into my fist. Like holding a sausage. Ryusui glared at me and pinched my nose angrily. 

"Cut it out!!" he complained and I pressed my thumb on his tip. Even though it looked small, Ryusui had a really cute shape. Long with consistent thickness and the mushroom head was so  _ pink _ and blushy. His slit was quite large, I wondered how perfect his piss coming out from that hole, must've been lucky to always hit the intended target when he emptied his bladder.

The fingers on my nose were gone and Ryusui let out a slight yelp, his torso bent down when I pressed my thumb on his head, circling it slowly. He lifted his t-shirt with his other hand, his eyes nervously staring at how I handled him. Nanami Ryusui and I were discovering things, feeling proud finding new knowledge earlier than anyone else. 

" _ Ah-hn _ U-ukyo.. I never thought-I.." Ryusui covered his mouth from the cute noises he had been sighing.

"Tell me how you feel."

"It's.." I used my index and middle fingers to clasp around the tiny shaft, easier to pump him rather than with a whole fist. "weird.."

"In a good way?"

" _ Hnn _ ." a nod.

  
  
  


"I want to do this.. too.." Ryusui muttered, his eyes shifted from his own to my neglected cock, needing to be touched but I ignored because my responsibility to teach younger kids was more important. I shrugged it off, bringing back the attention to my faster strokes. "Euh! Ukyo!" Ryusui started to roll his hip on his own without realizing, feeling the desire to put up a pace along with me.

"You're getting good~" I teased as if I was the expert, whereas I experienced my first time doing this as well. Ryusui's little, cute dick aroused me, I wonder if he.. If he wanted more.

"Ukyo..- ah.. Do you think I have the liquids-ah!" I pressed his head again, this time doing it continuously whenever my fingers reached the tip, then rubbed all the way down to his balls and played it once a while.

"It's called sperm, or cum." I started, "And you're 'coming' as in spurting out your sperm when you finished playing with your genitals." I knew this by heart, I've had my puberty and I did it sometimes to relieve myself.

Ryusui stopped moaning and he suddenly stood up, I looked at him with a bit of confusion but he went straightforward to sit on my lap, my cock was rubbing between his peach and squishy butts. 

"Ryu- ryusui..?" His sudden action made me flustered and all my confidence crumbled down in seconds.

"K..Kiss me." He  _ begged _ with those dilated pupils. and goodness, I couldn't hold myself back.

I had never seen how sex between males work that time, but suddenly my goal was to find how I could penetrate him like how the guy in that video thrust his cock in and out inside the lady.

_ Maybe next time. _

  
  


Now my job was to please him in any form he wanted. Kiss him, he said. So I latched my lips against his again, after I rejected him an hour ago.  _ So this is where we should continue _ . We pulled back after some steamy hot breath exchanged between each other, and Ryusui was clutching on his t-shirt while having his face blushed and sweaty. If I know how to make him feel even better than this.. I would do anything. Because his face was just the pure bliss and lust I've ever witnessed.

Messing up someone's child felt so satisfying.

I held both of his hands, signaling him to pull off his last remaining attire and he eagerly followed me. Fuck, his hardened nubs fascinated my sight. They were light brown and contrast very well with tiny pale chest, nips poking out so clearly, like those red tempting buttons that detonate bombs. Forget his dick for a while. I should play with  _ those _ .

" _ hhah,, ah.. _ " Ryusui's high voice was echoing in my ears, if he kept doing whiny and noisy moans like this I would probably come untouched. My thumb circled his right nipple, pinching his other one with gentle rubs. Ryusui became a moaning mess and he rut his own erection against my stomach out of devastation.

"How does it feel, young little pirate? Getting yourself touched like this.." I didn't want to lie, it felt good too to treat a prince like him as what he deserved. He was looking like the child of God finally feeling the feast and pleasure in heaven.

Ryusui grabbed my right wrist and unexpectedly brought my hand back down to stroke his shaft again, now standing high just like mine. I smiled softly at how desperate he was. Experiencing this for the first time must be overwhelming.

"Make me coming.. or whatever you said earlier..." Ryusui dragged his butt forward so now he leaned a bit further from me, but presenting his sausage pride for me to give pleasure on.

  
  


" _ Orgasm _ . Your climax. I'll take you there, young master." I kept teasing because I liked it very much, and Ryusui always replied with sexy expressions.

My index and middle fingers wrapped around him even tighter than before and I moved quicker, my own cock was throbbing, aching into an upward curve and became hard as rocks. I could feel it. I could feel between my fingers that Ryusui's climax was getting closer and I was about to be his first person that broke his innocence completely.

"Ukyo.. I think I got to- the bathroom..  _ hh ahn- _ I want to p.. pee...." Ryusui's thighs were shaking beside my waist, his crotch kept making frictions against my belly.

"Go on, I'm here."

"B-but pee is.. dirty! You don't want that..  _ ahm..hmmh _ .. I'm gonna pee on your face!" Ryusui nagged but he still had his legs and whole body spread wide and exposed.

"It's not pee, trust me," I reassured him, winced at my own cock barking for release. "It's the coming wave that I told you.. earlier.."

_ "ah.." _ Ryusui gulped, "I.. it feels so good, though..  _ mh _ .. I love you, Ukyo.." Ryusui covered his mouth once again with the back of his palm, watching my fingers become animalistic on his dick, each stroke gave Ryusui a sensual moan until he finally reached his climax. His chest jolted up, his back curved, and I watched it, enjoying every single move he did with my own eyes.

The young heir almost yelled his whole voice out as I guided him to finish the wave off, and his mouth gaped open out of relief. No sperm, it was clean. We found the answer.

I pulled him to kiss me once more. Gentle and slow, savoring his mouth cavern. When Ryusui came back to his sane mind, he mouthed a little thank you, and a confession.

_ Ah, I love you too, young pirate. _

-end-


End file.
